Just A Kiss
by btamamura
Summary: One-shots in which four room-mate pairs share a kiss. Shoujo-ai. Tomochika x Haruka. Shounen-ai. Tokiya x Otoya, Ren x Masato, Natsuki x Sho.
1. Demonstration TomoHaru

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or the characters._

**Notes:**_** Okay, so after scanning more fanarts on pixiv, I found this idea hitting me. Of course, none of the images have contained Haruka and Tomochika in a make-out session...yet. Anyway, I thought I should give other couples a chance too. I would've had Cecil x Haruka, but I may as well just write about a cat giving her kisses whenever he gets the chance. XD. Okay, this fic contains shounen-ai (males in a romantic relationship) and shoujo-ai (females in a romantic relationship), even though no romance is actually mentioned. If those offend you or if you just don't like them, please leave now. If you do like them, then I hope you enjoy these!**_

_**Shoujo-ai warning: this chapter contains Tomochika x Haruka.**_

"Hey, Haruka-chan, have you ever kissed anyone?"

Haruka jumped slightly and looked up from her homework. That question was certainly unexpected. "What brought this on all of a sudden, Tomo-chan?"

"Just curious." Tomochika set down her magazine. "So, have you? Details!"

Haruka let out a sigh as she closed her orange-yellow eyes. "No, I haven't kissed anyone yet."

"Has there been anyone that you've wanted to kiss?"

"Well...I have found myself waking from dreams in which I'm sharing a kiss with Hayato-sama."

The tall girl smirked. She had a feeling Hayato would come into it somehow. "How did it go?"

"Well, it was...it was very nice."

"Aw, come on! You've gotta be able to tell me more than that!"

"I'm...I'm not very sure I can describe it very well."

"Well then, how about a demonstration?"

"Tomo-chan?"

The other girl appeared to be serious in her suggestion. "I won't allow it to make things awkward if you don't."

"Are...are you sure? I mean...we're both girls and..."

Tomochika just waved it off. "It's fine. We're just two friends messing around, that's all."

"Well, okay, if you really don't mind."

"It's fine by me! But, what about you, Haruka-chan?"

The smaller girl smiled and nodded. "I'm alright with it." She rose from her seat at the desk and approached the bed Tomochika was sitting on. Her breathing had become a bit harsh as she sat close to her friend. She leaned in close, slowly, giving her friend time to say something.

Tomochika's breathing had also become more harsh and her heart was beating wildly. She swallowed a gulp as Haruka leaned closer to her. Up close, she could see her friend was very cute, and had her own beauty. "Go on, Haruka-chan..." she whispered as she shifted her position.

Haruka nodded, her eyes slanting with lust. She wanted to demonstrate everything about her dream-kisses, so she had to look the part. Her lips eventually met with Tomochika's, and she lightly kneaded them with her own.

Tomochika's eyes closed. She could see why Haruka thought the kisses were nice. But, something told her that wasn't all there was to it.

She was right. Haruka started to probe for entrance into her friend's mouth by licking her bottom lip. She got a taste of her chapstick and let out a very low moan.

Tomochika could see Haruka was definitely in the right mood for the kiss, and as she felt herself warming up, she started to wonder if this kiss was really just two friends fooling around. She brought her tongue forward and twirled it around Haruka's.

When they parted, there was a silvery trail of saliva joining their mouths. They were panting, their cheeks pink and eyes shining. "Wow, that was quite a sensual kiss," Tomochika whispered.

"Though, that's just one of them."

Tomochika was left to wonder just how many more kisses she'd be able to take from the girl that night, but as she felt the other's lips on her cheek, she felt that thought leave as quickly as it had arrived.


	2. Inspiration TokiOto

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or the characters._

_**Shounen-ai warning: this chapter contains Tokiya x Otoya.**_

Otoya was strumming his guitar as he tried to think of lyrics to his newest song. He tended to come up with words that would be able to fill the listener's heart with the same joy he wished to express in his singing. But, so far, nothing was coming to him. "Hey, Tokiya?"

The dark-haired teenager turned to the redhead. "What is it?"

"I'm having a block right now."

"And? What would you like me to do about it?"

"Inspire me?"

Tokiya let out a sigh. "How?"

"Well, I'm hoping to make this song express very strong feelings."

"All of your songs are like that."

"Well, yeah, but I mean...love."

"Oh." He did not feel his cheeks warm up, there was no way he'd be blushing!

"So? Can you inspire me?"

Tokiya turned away from him, not wanting the other teenager to see the pink dusting his cheeks.

"Tokiya?"

"How...how do you want me to inspire you?" He did not just stutter, and his voice wasn't squeaky.

"You mean you will?"

"I won't get my homework done if I don't, right?"

Otoya smiled widely. "Thanks, Tokiya!" He set down his guitar, rose from his bed and practically bounded to the other side of the room. "Can you kiss me?"

He was not about to fall out of his chair, that's just absurd! He turned to Otoya. "A kiss? That's it? Alright."

"Yay!"

Before Tokiya could give him a simple peck on the cheek and claim _that should give you enough inspiration, now leave me alone_, Otoya had leaned forward and joined their lips. Tokiya's eyes widened. _No, this isn't what I meant!_ He wanted to push the redhead off, he really did. But, his arms instead circled his waist and brought him closer. _But, I guess this is alright too..._

They parted. "Okay, I think I know what to write! Thanks, Tokiya!" Otoya bounded back to the other side of the room.

Tokiya let out a sigh as he watched the redhead. A small smile formed on his lips. "Anytime, Otoya."

Otoya picked up his guitar and waited for the words to come. But, still nothing. "Tokiya?"

The bluenette sighed. This was going to be a long night. But, if it was spent kissing Otoya, then that was alright too.


	3. Nostalgia RenMasa

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or the characters._

_**Shounen-ai warning: this chapter contains Ren x Masato.**_

It had started with another argument. Words were exchanged harshly, sneers and glares added to the mix. Then, the saxophone player approached the more traditional pianist. He smirked as he forced the bluenette to back into a wall, anxiety in his eyes. "You know, it used to be so simple between us," he sighed. "Don't you miss those days?"

Masato's eyes widened before he averted his gaze. "I do. At times."

"Then, just for tonight, instead of worrying about our family-rivalries, we just go back to that time."

Masato blushed lightly. "Just, how do you mean?"

Ren chuckled. "Don't you remember _that_ day when we saw that couple in the park?"

The blush darkened. That had been the day, out of curiosity, that two young boys had shared a kiss, just to see what the fuss was about. "But, we were just curious children."

"Even so, we never really found out what the big deal about a kiss was." Ren smiled and reached a hand to Masato's cheek.

"Stop it. Why not with one of the girls?"

"Because I'd rather it be with you."

The pianist's eyes widened as he turned to look into the saxophone player's soul windows. He could actually see sincerity. "Why me?"

"Because we've been friends since we were children, so we know each other."

He decided to just accept that. "Alright. But, just kissing."

"Of course." He stroked Masato's cheek with his hand as he closed the inches between them.

Masato's eyes drifted shut. He did miss this sensation. It seemed that even after all those years, Ren's lips were the same. But, the kiss they were sharing was not. Back then, it had been a brief touch on the lips, no passion, just curiosity between them. But, this time, his tongue and Ren's were dancing in their mouths.

They parted, breathless. "Do you want to do that again?"

Masato felt himself becoming bold, and in a surprising move, he wrapped his arms around Ren's neck and pulled him back in for another kiss. Finally, he could see why people liked kissing.


	4. Amusement NatSho

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or the characters._

_**Shounen-ai warning: this chapter contains Natsuki x Sho. **_

"Hey, Natsuki?"

"Yes, Sho-chan?"

"Do you want to...you know...kiss or something?"

Natsuki dropped the toy he was holding. It was very unlike Sho to suddenly make such a suggestion. Normally, he'd have to try to catch the smaller teenager before he could give him a kiss. Whether Sho returned it or not was entirely up to Sho.

"I'm bored."

"But, why did you suggest kissing? I thought you would've suggested something else."

"I don't know, I guess it's just more amusing than anything else."

"How do you want to do it tonight?"

"No chasing. Just get over here and we'll make-out or something."

"Okay. But, is there anything else I need to know?"

Sho blushed. "Shirts off. Your glasses on. My hat on. Pants on."

"So then, I'm going to be able to stroke your back this time?"

"Yeah. I'll stroke yours too if you'd like."

Natsuki nodded. "Very much. Only, I'd like it to be done over here."

"How come?"

"Because there isn't anybody to worry about on this side of the room. You can be very loud, Sho-chan."

Sho blushed. "Sh-shut up!"

"Well, you can be. And, you make the most adorable noises!"

Sho let out a sigh as he quickly removed his hat so he could pull his shirt off. He replaced his hat and crossed the few feet to Natsuki's bed.

Natsuki had unbuttoned his shirt as he commented on Sho's adorable noises, and was sliding it off his shoulders as Sho knelt on the bed in front of him.

Sho gulped. "Well, you ready?"

Natsuki nodded as he placed a hand tenderly on Sho's cheek. "Always." He leaned in and brought their lips together. His other hand rose and met with Sho's skin, lightly stroking it.

Sho brought his arms around the spectacled teen, rubbing his hands up and down the taller male's back. As the kiss became passionate, he started to let out cute mews and whimpers. He wished he hadn't, he just knew Natsuki was going to fawn over him about them once the kiss broke.

"Sho-chan, that was just so cute! That little mew you let out when your tongue touched the roof of my mouth, and then the quiet puppy whimper when I started to stroke your side..."

He knew it. But, how to get Natsuki to stop? "Hey. Kiss me again."

Natsuki happily complied.


End file.
